


Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: La paz y la victoria saben más dulce en la boca luego de tanto; pos Torneo de Fuerza.





	Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Akira Toriyama, incluyendo mi corazón.
> 
> ...
> 
> Por quedar infinitamente feliz con el final de Super es que TUVE que escribir esto, aunque no sea la gran cosa. El que el señor Gowasu reviviese se merece todo lo que pueda dar.
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER. :')

**| HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER |**

* * *

  **...**

«Una luz brillará y juntos tú y yo  
volveremos a estar».

 **(LACCO TOWER,** **HARUKA** **; "Muy lejos")**

**...**

* * *

 Haber tenido tan geniales batallas contra tantos guerreros admirables en el Reino de la Nada me hace apreciar, ahora, el color azul del cielo, ese al que no suelo poner mucha atención. Al menos no durante demasiado tiempo.

Me rio entonces, llevando mi mano tras mi nuca; a decir verdad, son muchas las cosas que me pasan inadvertidas por tener cabeza-de-aire o algo así, o al menos eso es lo que Vegeta dice.

Todavía mirando hacia arriba, me pierdo en las mil y un formas de las nubes: todo, acá, en la Tierra y con mis amigos rodeándome se siente tan sencillo…

Pienso en Bulma cargando a Bra, en Milk regañándome por regresar como mi  _dougi_   hecho trizas, en Goten jugando con Trunks y Marron, en Pan molestando a Vegeta… Ah, ¡qué fácil es ser feliz!

De sólo pensar que estuve así de cerca de fallarles a todos ante Jiren…

Pero el pensamiento no me entristece en lo absoluto, pues ya no hay nada que temer ni lamentar; porque no soy un héroe. No soy un salvador. Sólo tengo amigos y familia a los que no pienso fallarles mientras aún pueda permanecer de pie.

¡Además, el verdadero héroe es Diecisiete! En nuestra primera pelea que tuvo lugar sobre su isla noté rápidamente que era tan hábil como fuerte, y disfruté demasiado nuestro combate, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería él quien permanecería en la plataforma hasta el final! Fue una gran sorpresa; una de las buenas. Debo decir que lo admiro bastante, por razones que van más allá de su victoria.

Mis ojos, entonces, descienden del cielo a la tierra: se encuentran con el lugar al que he decidido venir solo, mientras todos están en la Corporación Cápsula celebrando.

Estoy frente a la cabaña en la que mi Abuelito me crió. Estoy donde traje a Bulma para que viese la Esfera del Dragón de cuatro estrellas después de conocernos. Estoy en el lugar donde, si lo pienso detenidamente, todo comenzó.

Milk no entendió porque me fui de repente, pero no me quedaré mucho. No es necesario.

Sonrío. Cierro mis ojos, junto mis palmas y me inclino hacia adelante ante la cabaña, tal y como mi Abuelito me enseñó a hacer ante cada nuevo rival. No hay nadie en el mundo a quien respete como a él.

Estoy en paz.

Falta mucho, demasiado tiempo para ello, pero…

―Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Abuelito…

¡Me volveré más fuerte!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haber presenciado tantos combates admirables y rebosantes de poder como un espectador más en el Reino de la Nada me hace apreciar, ahora, la luz que se filtra a través de los árboles encima de mí.

No sé el cómo ni la razón, pero… estoy de vuelta en mi planeta, junto a todos mis guerreros de los que estoy tan profundamente orgulloso.

Vivo, pienso,  _existo_  de nuevo.

Mirando hacia el bellísimo, cálido resplandor que se extiende a lo largo del cielo no tardo en comprender la razón; y en mi condición de Dios bendigo mentalmente al corazón que pidió tan bondadoso deseo a las Super Esferas del Dragón.

No me sorprende en lo absoluto que dicha persona sea alguien perteneciente al Universo 7.

El Universo 7…

No le guardo rencor a ninguno de ellos. No hay forma alguna en que pueda hacerlo y francamente tampoco lo deseo, pues todo fue como debió ser. Así lo creo.

Así lo creo.

Tarde o temprano, aquella espada de ki morado habría caído sobre mí de alguna u otra manera.

Los corazones que han sido envenenados por la tinta negra de la terquedad y la desconfianza firman su propio final.

Y quitarse la venda que cubrió tus ojos por tanto tiempo puede, a veces, ser el equivalente directo a arrancarse pedazos de piel de lo más básico de nuestro ser. Carne viva que expone lo crédulos que fuimos.

Pero las heridas sanan. Al final, siempre lo hacen.

Le sonrío al cielo iluminado por mil y un destellos: ya es hora.

―Es hora de dejarte ir, Zamasu.

Y empezar a sanar en esta nueva oportunidad de vida.

**...**

 


End file.
